


Future Starts Slow: Kate and Seth Mashup Video

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Recut and recolored alternate scenes of Kate and Seth, no real story to it.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Kudos: 5





	Future Starts Slow: Kate and Seth Mashup Video

Just a few unrelated AU scenes with Madison Davenport and D.J. Cotrona, recolored and cut by me. If anyone would like to use some of these just credit me somewhere please, and shoot me a link so I can see. Love this fandom!

Music: Future Starts Slow by The Kills  
Shows: From Dusk Till Dawn, Happy Socks short, A Light Beneath Our Feet, Windfall, G.I. Joe: Retaliation

Feedback welcome!


End file.
